Best Seller
by Rieval
Summary: Un auteur à succès fait une bien étrange découverte. AU. OS. Slashy McShep. Léger Cross Over SG1.


**Titre** : _Best Seller_

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Résumé** : un auteur à succès fait une bien étrange découverte. AU. OS. Slashy McShep. Cross Over SG1.

**Spoiler** : saison 3

**Genre** : AU (Alternate Universe), OS (One Shot), Slashy McShep (bien sûr !), léger cross over avec SG1.

**Disclaimer** : rien n'est à moi !

_**Dédicace** : à Lou01 et à Alhenorr que j'ai hâte de lire en édition de poche … _

**oOo **

**Antarctique, 16 juillet 2004 **

« Restez là. Et surtout, ne touchez à rien ! »

« Bien, Monsieur. »

Et avec un petit grognement, le général O'Neill l'avait planté là.

Le _là_ en question ressemblait à une fourmilière. Elle grouillait littéralement de vie. Des techniciens (des civils apparemment) allaient et venaient, s'évitant comme par miracle, le nez dans leur dossier, les mains chargées de euh, ouais bon, il ne savait pas ce qu'étaient tous ces trucs mais vu que leur propriétaire les tenaient comme s'il s'agissait de leur nouveau né, ça devait être, bah, des trucs importants.

John soupira. Il se sentait franchement stupide, à rester là, debout, les bras ballants, à lancer des « pardons, oh, excusez moi ! » que manifestement personne n'entendait lorsqu'il se cognait à quelqu'un (ou plus exactement lorsqu'on lui rentrait dedans).

Leur arrivée avait été un peu houleuse avec cette espèce de torpille lumineuse (dont la forme inerte ressemblait bizarrement à un calamar … il ne pourrait plus jamais en manger sans penser à ce qui était arrivé !) qui avait essayé de les rayer de la carte. Il avait impressionné le Général avec ses talents de pilote, ce qui lui avait valu l'honneur de l'attendre ici au chaud, plutôt que dans le petit mess juste à l'entrée de la station.

John soupira. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et se mit à siffloter histoire de se donner une contenance et continua son observation de l'avant poste. Quelque chose accrocha son regard. Un éclair orange. John se retourna et vit un homme vêtu d'une polaire orange disparaître derrière une arcade. C'était si insolite cet orange vif dans cet environnement bleu et blanc, que John se surprit à suivre l'homme. Il fut tout à la fois déçu et soulagé lorsqu'arrivé dans la pièce dans laquelle l'homme s'était engouffré, John se retrouva seul. Il se sentait comme Alice lancée à la poursuite du lapin blanc ! Se sentant stupide d'avoir agi sans réfléchir, John décida qu'il était plus prudent de retourner sur ses pas. Il passa devant la table où se trouvaient entassées, pêle-mêle, des dizaines d'objets aux formes insolites. Curieux, John en prit un dans les mains. Il s'agissait d'une espèce de petit losange au centre duquel se trouvait une pierre bleue. John faillit lâcher l'objet lorsque quelqu'un le hêla.

« Hey, vous ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

John sursauta et fourra instinctivement le mystérieux objet dans sa poche puis il se tourna vers la personne qui venait de l'interpeller. Un Marine armé jusqu'au dent le fixait d'un œil soupçonneux.

« Euh, j'attends le Général O'Neill, je suis son pilote. »

Le Marine émit un « _grumpf_ » et se détendit.

« Ouais, bah, vous êtes pas admis dans cette zone. Encore heureux pour vous que _l'autre_ ne vous a pas vu ! »

John allait demander qui était cet _autre_ puis décida qu'après tout ce n'était pas son affaire. Il n'était là que pour une mission très simple : transporter une grosse huile du point A vers le point B aller-retour. Il salua le Marine et retourna dans le hall pour attendre la grosse huile en question.

**18 avril 2007 (1) **

John n'en pouvait plus de poser la même question : « Je la mets à quel nom ? ». Il avait l'impression que ses zygomatiques allaient le lâcher d'une minute à l'autre. Cela devait bien faire quatre heures maintenant qu'il souriait avec ce que la presse aimait appeler son sourire charmeur. Il devait en être à sa 772ème adolescente gloussante. Il signa son 1156ème « Pour …, que tes rêves te transportent aussi loin que la Galaxie de Pégase ! » en prenant soin d'ajouter quelques petits cœurs. La gamine poussa un petit cri aigu en voyant la dédicace et partit en serrant sur son cœur le septième tome des Aventures Pégasiennes. John avait remarqué qu'il y avait les traces de rouge à lèvre sur la jaquette du livre de la mignonne petite ado. Il sourit. Sacré McKay, une vraie bête de sexe ! Et pourtant, il ne payait pas de mine avec ses petites poignées d'amour, sa chevelure éparse (et de plus en plus rare), sa petite moue tordue. Mais il y avait les yeux bleus, entre myosotis et saphir, des yeux -- John secoua la tête et soupira. Oui, McKay était vraiment une bête de sexe, et pour cause, lui était aussi tombé sous le charme, le comble, non ?

« Ahem. »

Le raclement de gorge, peu discret, lui fit relever la tête. Son sourire s'accrocha automatiquement à ses lèvres comme un réflexe bien huilé. Son éditeur serait fier de lui. La paire d'yeux bleus qui le fixaient aurait pu aisément lui faire oublier ceux de McKay. Le reste aussi d'ailleurs. Les yeux bleus appartenaient à une femme d'une trentaine d'années, blonde, racée.

« Sam, » annonça l'inconnue.

« Hu ? » bégaya John. L'inconnue lui tendit son exemplaire des Aventures Pégasiennes et lui sourit comme si elle avait affaire à un simple d'esprit.

« La dédicace. Sam. C'est mon nom, enfin, le diminutif de mon prénom. »

« Oh, oui, bien sûr. » John s'arma de son Mont Blanc. Sam. Oui, bien sûr. Comme c'était original, prendre le prénom de l'infâme Lieutenant Colonel Carter. Enfin, infâme surtout pour lui. Carter avait pas mal de fans. Intelligente, moderne. Et Blonde. Bref, tout ce qui faisait fantasmer un bon 90 pour cent de la population mâle de cette planète, entre 7 et 77 ans. C'était aussi le fantasme de McKay. Il grinça des dents tout en maintenant son sourire. John Sheppard détestait Carter avec une passion inégalée. Il avait d'ailleurs été – anonymement bien entendu – à l'origine du blog « Il faut tuer le Lt-Col C. ! ». Record de connexions et d'inscriptions. Etrange non, une moitié de ses lectrices s'identifiait à Samantha Carter et l'autre, souhaitait ardemment sa mort. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, McKay était l'enjeu de la bataille : des fans voulaient caser Carter _avec_ McKay, d'autres voulaient caser McKay avec n'importe qui _sauf_ Carter.

« Intéressante cette dernière _histoire_ … »

John avait terminé sa dédicace – cette fois, il avait opté pour une petite fleur en guise de signature finale – et rendit le livre à Sam tout en maintenant son sourire de représentant de commerce. « Merci. » Sam hocha la tête et feuilleta le livre.

« Oui, vraiment intéressant, notamment _votre_ théorie, je veux dire celle du docteur McKay, pour renvoyer son double dans son univers … »

John tendait déjà la main vers la fan suivante. « Oui, merci, c'est très gentil de votre part. » Dieu qu'il détestait les séances de signatures ! Mais son éditeur était intraitable : il _faisait_ vendre. Il était certainement l'un des auteurs les plus aimés du moment. Il était photogénique, avait un passé héroïque, passé dont les zones d'ombres faisaient couler presque autant d'encre que les romans qu'il écrivait.

Romans.

Qui aurait pu penser qu'un jour, John Sheppard, ex Major de l'USAF, deviendrait un auteur à succès ? Son père, le Général, devait en faire une jaunisse. Encore qu'il devrait être ravi, il avait toujours rêvé que son fils devienne célèbre, sauf qu'il voyait plutôt ça sur un champ de bataille que sur le relevé du top 10 des meilleures ventes de romans. _La plume est plus forte que le fer_, pensa John.

Oh, oui, il était célèbre, en fait, il était bien parti pour battre le record de JK Rowling. L'irritant astrophysicien canadien allait damner le pion à l'insupportable apprenti sorcier anglais.

John avait quitté l'armée quelques mois après son arrivée à McMurdo. Quelques temps après son premier rêve … Il avait cru devenir fou et puis il avait laissé McKay entrer dans sa vie. Et d'une certaine manière, McKay l'avait sauvé.

« … en fait, ce petit tour de magie aurait du leur coûter l'Extracteur d'Energie, non ? »

Sam le fixait et soudain, John se sentit mal à l'aise …

« Mais vous aimez les cliffhangers, nous verrons bien n'est-ce pas ? Oh, et il y a autre chose qui m'étonne vraiment. Les docteurs McKay. Rodney. Rod. Etrange. Vous qui êtes d'habitude si fidèle à la _réalité_ … »

… vraiment très, très mal à l'aise. John perdit son sourire. La jeune femme se pencha vers lui. Son sourire était quant à elle rayonnant. Un peu comme celui du chat qui vient de repérer le canari. Et ses petits. Oh, et le pot de crème aussi.

« … Dites moi, Monsieur Sheppard, comment se fait-il que nous n'apprenions pas le _véritable_ prénom du docteur McKay, hum ? »

OHNONDEDIEU ! Comment pouvait-elle savoir ? Il se leva d'un bond comme s'il avait été piqué par un insecte. « Quel prénom ? » bredouilla t-il. Il voulait savoir. Savoir si cette femme, Sam, était vraiment au courant de --

« Je crois que Jeannie l'appelle Mer', le diminutif de ... »

« Meredith … » murmura John.

Sam hocha la tête. « Oh, au fait, je ne me suis pas présentée. Je suis Samantha. Samantha Carter. Le _Lieutenant Colonel _Samantha Carter. » Elle lui tendit la main, son sourire éclatant.

Et _merde_.

**oOo **

John fixait la carte de membre de l'USAF qu'il tenait dans les mains. Il avait exactement la même, quelque part dans ses archives. Juste au-dessus de la photographie de la bonde Samantha, se trouvait son numéro d'identification. Yep, ça correspondait avec le sien mais de nos jours … John secoua la tête et balança la carte sur la table.

« N'importe qui peut fabriquer une carte comme celle-ci » lança t-il à l'attention de la blonde en question. Elle lui sourit, récupéra sa carte et s'adossa à sa chaise, sirotant lentement son Latté.

Le Starbuck était l'endroit rêvé pour une petite discussion à cœur ouvert, non ? John descendit son troisième espresso … un peu comme McKay l'aurait fait, ou plus exactement, un peu comme il l'aurait décrit en train de le faire.

« Monsieur Sheppard, Je suis le Lt Col Samantha Carter, celle-là même que vous rêvez, si nos renseignements son corrects … _d'éliminer_. »

John faillit s'étrangler avec son café. Comment diable savait-elle ça ! Samantha l'imposteur soupira et lui tendit une serviette en papier.

« Bon sang Sheppard : je _SUIS_ Samantha Carter et je fais bel et bien partie de l'USAF. Vous ne m'avez pas inventée, j'existe et McKay _existe_ lui aussi. »

Ce n'était pas possible. Il devait être en train de dormir. Oui, c'était ça, il dormait et il rêvait, ou plutôt, il faisait un cauchemar, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du manger ces huîtres hier soir, elles avaient eu l'air aussi fatigué que lui, ce qui n'était pas peu dire et – minute, cette folle venait bien de dire que McKay existait, non ?

IMPOSSIBLE. C'était tout simplement impossible, parce que cela voudrait dire que … Non. Il refusait de croire cette histoire de fous !

« Bah voyons, bien essayé ma jolie mais ça ne prend pas avec moi. Si vous vouliez un peu plus qu'un autographe, c'est raté. » John espérait que sa voix ne trahissait pas trop sa confusion. Il s'adossa à son tour contre sa chaise et fixa sur Sam, un sourire qui se voulait froid et plein d'assurance. La réaction de la jeune femme ne fut pas vraiment ce qu'il attendait. Elle poussa un autre soupir et plongea la main dans son sac. Elle en ressortit une enveloppe kfrat qu'elle déposa devant lui.

« Ouvrez là. »

Ouch, c'était à ne pas en douter, le ton d'une femme qui était habituée à donner des ordres. John obtempéra sans la quitter des yeux puis examina le contenu de l'enveloppe.

Des photos.

De lui.

Il reconnaissait l'architecture curieuse, enchevêtrement de glace et de métal bleu. C'était à n'en pas douter, l'avant poste en antarctique où il avait effectué sa dernière mission.

Sur l'une des photos, on voyait distinctement qu'il glissait quelque chose dans sa poche … John releva lentement les yeux vers Sam, nope, vers le Lt Colonel Carter. Cette dernière le fixait avec un sourire entendu.

« Alors Sheppard, prêt à m'écouter maintenant ? »

**oOo **

Il n'avait guère eu le choix. Il avait écouté et il avait répondu, s'empêchant in extremis de rajouter un « oui, Madame » à la fin de ses réponses. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait un bond dans le passé, d'être à nouveau dans l'armée. Génial.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par le hublot. Il serait bientôt à Colorado Springs.

Carter n'avait pas perdu de temps. Après que John ait avoué son petit larcin bien involontaire, ils étaient passés récupérer la pierre. Apparemment, ce qu'il avait pris pour un gadget inoffensif n'en était pas un. Carter n'avait pas pris le temps de lui expliquer de quoi il s'agissait mais la manière dont elle l'avait enveloppé puis remis à trois Marines armés jusqu'aux dents en disait long sur son importance. Elle l'avait laissé préparer un sac de voyage, prévenir son éditeur qu'il avait une urgence familiale – ce que ce dernier n'était pas prêt de croire vu qu'il savait que John n'avait plus aucun contact avec sa famille, mais John supposait que cela allait juste attiser un peu plus l'aura de mystère qui entourait son personnage d'auteur à succès – et ils s'étaient rendus immédiatement sur un petit aéroport privé, destination : le complexe de Cheyenne Mountain.

John se mordit la lèvre. Il était inquiet. Oh, pas pour ce que les militaires allaient faire de lui, non. Pour Rodney.

C'était tout simplement incroyable : Rodney était en vie ! Plus exactement, il était un être de chair et de sang. Réel. Vivant … encore que peut-être pas. John soupira. Carter avait été on ne peut plus claire sur ce point, c'était pour ça qu'ils avaient besoin de lui : retrouver le docteur Rodney McKay porté disparu depuis l'attaque lancée par les Réplicateurs contre Atlantis.

Réplicateurs, Atlantis … C'était tout simplement incroyable !

Tout était vrai.

Il se rappelait ses doutes après les premières visions. Elles avaient commencé quelques jours après sa petite mission de transport. Il avait ramené le Général O'Neill sain et sauf et Lewis s'était foutu de lui pendant une semaine, l'appelant _James_. Ouais, il jouait les chauffeurs et alors, cela lui permettait de continuer à faire ce qu'il aimait le plus au monde, voler, et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

Le premier cauchemar avait été terrifiant : des monstres, habillés par une Vivienne Westwood sous acide, se nourrissant de l'énergie vitale des humains, ne laissant derrière eux qu'un cadavre réduit à l'état de momie. Il en avait vu d'autres mais là, il s'était réveillé en sueur. Et puis les visions s'étaient succédées, plus effrayantes les unes que les autres : nuage dévoreur d'énergie, tempête capable de détruire toute une Cité, trahisons en tous genre, virus tueur, terrifiantes manipulations génétiques, … il avait cru devenir fou et avait bien été obligé de consulter un psy. Ce dernier avait diagnostiqué un sévère épisode de PTSD (2). John aurait sans doute fini par se tirer une balle dans la tête s'il n'y avait pas eu parmi toutes ces horreurs, un rayon d'espoir, un héros dans la brume et autres clichés du même type, clichés qui ne lui avait jamais paru aussi vrai que jusqu'à maintenant.

Il y avait eu Rodney.

John se rappelait de la première fois qu'il l'avait vu dans ses rêves. Il se rappelait d'une paire d'yeux bleus, profonds et graves, d'une mâchoire proéminente et serrée par la peur. Et des marches, interminables. Puis les yeux bleus avaient plongé dans ce monstre noir et glouton.

Et les cauchemars avaient changé. Ils étaient toujours aussi terribles mais Rodney était là. Un étrange héros, tenant plus de C3PO, vantard et pleurnicheur, que de Han Solo, beau parleur et sauveur de demoiselles en détresse.

C'était peu de temps après l'apparition de Rodney que John, suivant les conseils du psy, s'était mis à coucher ce que ce dernier appelait des « crises hallucinatoires » par écrit. Et ça avait marché, trop bien en fait. Le psy lui avait fait une proposition surprenante : retravailler ses notes pour en faire un manuscrit et l'envoyer à un ami éditeur. John avait accepté, que risquait-il, hein ?

Et c'était comme ça qu'il s'était retrouvé numéro un des ventes de romans aux USA et dans une bonne partie du monde.

John avait quitté l'armée et était devenu millionnaire ainsi que le plus malheureux des hommes. Il était en effet tombé amoureux.

Du docteur Rodney McKay.

Un personnage de fiction qu'il avait inventé de toute pièce, enfin qu'il croyait avoir inventé. Et il apprenait le même jour que l'homme qu'il aimait existait bel et bien et qu'il était sans doute mort.

John ferma les yeux et posa le front sur la vitre du hublot. Non. Rodney n'était pas mort. C'était impossible, ce serait trop horrible, trop … _injuste_. John se passa la main dans les cheveux et se repoussa sur son siège.

Rodney n'était pas mort. Il allait le sauver, tout comme Rodney les avait sauvés, lui et toute l'expédition Atlantis, des dizaines de fois.

**oOo **

Arrivé à Cheyenne Moutain, John fut reçu par le Général Landry. Etonnamment, ce dernier passa sous silence sa petite confiscation d'un bien appartenant à l'armée. Landry lui expliqua en revanche pourquoi l'armée n'avait pas jugé bon d'interrompre ses activités de romancier.

« Quel meilleur moyen pour cacher le secret de la Porte des Etoiles que de l'exposer comme un récit de science fiction ? _Qui_, après la diffusion de cette stupide série télévisée (3) et la parution de vos petites nouvelles, pourrait être pris au sérieux s'il lui venait l'idée de vouloir dévoiler l'existence du programme Porte des Etoiles ? »

Landry lui avait ensuite exposé la situation : après l'essai d'invasion d'Atlantis par les Réplicateurs, McKay manquait à l'appel.

« Il est plus que vraisemblable que le docteur McKay est entre les mains de l'ennemi et comme vous avez une relation toute privilégiée avec le bon docteur … »

Landry lui avait remis la pierre que lui avait confisquée le Lt Col Carter. C'était curieux, il n'avait jamais fait le lien entre cette dernière et ses visions.

« Avez-vous eu récemment des … _nouvelles_ de McKay ? » lui avait demandé le Général.

Il y avait bien eu les images de catastrophes habituelles mais il avait appris à vivre avec, les mettant sur le dos de son « état émotionnel fragile », comme l'avait si gentiment décrit le psy de McMurdo mais rien de particulier avec McKay. John prit la pierre dans sa main, replia la paume dessus et ferma les yeux.

**oOo **

La salle d'embarquement était bondée. Trois équipes de Marines se tenaient prêtes à partir. L'une d'elle portait l'emblème de l'expédition Atlantis, Pégase, le cheval ailé. John n'avait aucun insigne. Le holster sur sa jambe droite et le P-90 sur sa poitrine lui étaient si familiers qu'il avait presque l'impression qu'il n'avait pas quitté l'armée.

Carter se tenait à ses côtés, ainsi que le Lt Colonel Mitchell – deux colonels dans la même équipe, ça devait donner ! – le docteur Daniel Jackson – John n'avait pas très bien saisi pourquoi un archéologue participait à des missions d'exploration – et Teal'c – le premier alien que John avait rencontré au SGC, nettement plus imposant que les fameux petits gris de X-Files mais Carter lui promis de lui présenter, Hermiod, l'Asgard servant sur le Daedalus.

Et bien sûr, il y avait l'équipe de McKay. _Son_ équipe … Il avait l'impression de les connaître depuis toujours : Teyla, la guerrière fière et indomptée, cheveux et peau cuivrés, magnifique, Dex, le géant au visage d'enfant, imposant, Lorne, aux yeux pétillants. Il ne manquait que Rodney, ses yeux bleus incapables de cacher quoique ce soit, son petit sourire tordu, ses mains qui dansaient un ballet sans fin …

« Messieurs, bonne chance » lança la voix du Général Landry derrière eux.

Carter aidait un technicien, un certain Siler, à connecter un E2PZ à la Porte, lorsque ce fut chose faite, elle relaya l'ordre de composer l'adresse que John leur avait donnée. Le bruit du vortex en formation attira l'attention de John vers la Porte. Un MALP passa lentement devant lui puis fut englouti avec un _squish_ bruyant.

« Tout est clair. SG1, SG3 et SGA1 vous pouvez y aller. »

John hésita un moment devant le vortex. Il caressa l'onde bleue, passa sa main à travers, la ressortit, étonné de la voir entière et complètement sèche. C'était froid, inconnu, dangereux … il sourit, Rodney avait passé cette Porte des centaines de fois. John ferma les yeux et entra dans le vortex, savourant cette expérience qui le rapprochait plus que toute autre de McKay.

**oOo **

De l'autre côté, tout était comme dans ses dernières visions et ils n'eurent aucun mal à trouver l'entrée de l'immense complexe dans lequel McKay était retenu captif. En fait, il s'agissait d'un vaisseau Réplicateur. Ces derniers avaient échappé à la destruction lors de la récupération d'Atlantis par les forces terriennes mais ils n'étaient pas repartis les mains vides. Ils n'avaient pas agi au hasard bien au contraire : McKay étaient l'homme qui était non seulement parvenu à les reprogrammer mais aussi à détecter un défaut dans leur programme collectif et à en tirer parti. Les Réplicateurs avaient tué plusieurs scientifiques et soldats pour s'emparer de McKay.

Les terriens avancaient prudemment mais avec assurance. C'était facile. McKay avait été conscient lorsqu'il avait été mené dans les couloirs du vaisseau et John n'avait eu qu'à décrire ce qu'il avait vu.

Ils s'étaient séparés, les équipes SG s'occupant des Réplicateurs pendant que SGA s'occupait de leur coéquipier. John parvint à convaincre Dex de ne pas tout détruire avant d'avoir récupéré McKay. C'était si étrange … il avait rapidement trouvé sa place au sein de l'équipe et lorsque le Major Lorne se retrouva bloqué derrière une espèce de barrière d'énergie, John prit tout naturellement le commandement. Grâce au disrupteur inventé par les Asgards, ils parvinrent sans difficulté à l'endroit où McKay était gardé.

John frissonna lorsqu'il vit le corps, nu et immobile, allongé sur ce qui ressemblait un peu trop à une table d'examen, pour ne pas dire d'expérimentation. « Dex, vous nous couvrez, Teyla, vous êtes avec moi. » Le sétidien grogna mais se positionna devant la porte, arme au poing et l'athosienne suivit John.

John examina un moment l'équipement auquel était relié Rodney puis il tendit une main tremblante vers lui. Sa peau était glacée et avait une teinte bleuté inquiétante. John poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il trouva son pouls, un peu lent mais régulier. Plusieurs électrodes étaient posées sur les tempes ainsi que sur la poitrine du scientifique et ce qui ressemblait fort à des perfusions _entraient_ et _sortaient_ de ses avant bras et de son abdomen. John réprima un juron et se demanda s'il avait bien fait d'empêcher Dex de massacrer ces foutus robots. Ses idées de génocides furent interrompues par le grésillement de sa radio.

_//Sheppard, vous l'avez trouvé ?// _

« Euh, Oui Colonel, mais … »

//_Désolée Sheppard mais je crains que nous n'ayons pas de temps à perdre avec des « mais » ! Ils sont un peu trop nombreux pour que nous les retenions plus longtemps alors_ …// Des bruits de tirs et d'explosion coupèrent Carter. //_Sheppard, vous avez dix minutes pour nous rejoindre à la Porte_ !//

John regarda Teyla qui caressait les cheveux de McKay et lui parlait doucement bien que ce dernier apparaisse toujours inconscient.

« Ok, » soupira John, « Teyla, prenez votre couverture d'urgence, Ronon, passez moi votre manteau. »

Les deux aliens échangèrent un rapide regard et lui obéirent sans discuter. Après avoir ôté toutes les électrodes couvrant le corps de McKay, John prit une large inspiration et attaqua les perfusions, sans savoir si c'était ou non dangereux pour le malheureux scientifique. De toute manière, il n'avait guère le choix. Ses mains tremblaient mais il parvint à extraire les aiguilles, puis, aidé de Teyla, il enroula le corps toujours inerte dans la couverture et dans le manteau. « Ronon, je vous le confie, Teyla et moi, nous vous couvrons. »

Ronon fixa John un moment puis lui passa son arme avant de soulever McKay et de le prendre dans ses bras. John soupesa l'arme dans sa main. Il se sentait étrangement touché par cette marque de confiance. En tous les cas, c'en était une si l'amour du sétidien pour son arme, était tel que celui que John avait décrit des dizaines de fois dans ses bouquins.

**oOo **

S'il devait faire un jour le rapport de ce qui c'était passé entre le moment où ils avaient quitté la cellule de Rodney et celui où ils étaient arrivés en vue de la Porte, John serait bien embarrassé. Tout se passa vite, très vite. Il se rappellerait avoir couru, hurlé, tiré … et avoir passé la Porte pour atterrir sur les fesses, tirant encore et encore en direction de l'ennemi désormais de l'autre côté du vortex. Tout autour de lui, c'était l'effervescence. Ronon avait déposé Rodney sur une civière et un petit bonhomme à l'accent européen – Carson, docteur, écossais, pensa John qui se sentit immédiatement rassuré, Rodney étant entre de bonnes mains – s'était mis à hurler des ordres et avait disparu avec sa charge, les laissant tous seuls, encore sous le choc de la poussée d'adrénaline.

« Hey, Sheppard, pas mal pour un retraité ! » lui lança Carter.

Il lui sourit. « Merci, vous n'êtes pas mal non plus pour un personnage de fiction. »

Carter éclata de rire et lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule. « Venez, je vais faire les présentations. »

**oOo **

Carter lui avait présenté le docteur Elisabeth Weir, leader de l'expédition Atlantis. Présenter était un bien grand mot puisque d'une certaine manière, John la connaissait déjà. En fait, il avait une impression de familiarité générale : l'architecture, les visages, l'océan … Atlantis. Il se sentait ici chez lui, même si c'était la première fois qu'il y mettait les pieds. C'était une sensation à la fois rassurante et dérangeante.

Ensuite, il y avait eu le débriefing et comme il s'y attendait, il avait été obligé de s'en remettre à Teyla pour exposer ce qui c'était passé. Le débriefing terminé, le docteur Weir l'avait envoyé à l'infirmerie.

« Simple examen de routine, vous savez ce que c'est Monsieur Sheppard, » lui avait-elle dit, un sourire sur les lèvres. Oui, il savait et c'était bien la première fois qu'il était aussi heureux d'un rendez vous avec le corps médical.

Ce fut Carson qui s'occupa de lui. Son bavardage incessant accompagné de cet accent que John avait tant de mal à « écrire » lui parut aussi familier que le reste.

« Vous voulez le voir ? » demanda Carson à la fin de son examen. John hocha juste la tête, incapable de répondre. Il suivit Carson dans une pièce isolée.

Rodney était allongé là, raccordé à encore plus de machines que sur cette foutue planète. Carson le rassura. « Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, il va bien, enfin, aussi bien qu'on pouvait l'espérer compte tenu des circonstances. »

L'écossais l'avait laissé là, assis sur une chaise, à fixer Rodney comme s'il allait disparaître. Et plusieurs heures plus tard, c'était toujours là qu'il était. Il lui avait fallu un moment avant de réaliser que tout cela était bien vrai, que Rodney était là, en vie, sain et sauf. Il avait touché la main qui se trouvait sur les couvertures. Elle était encore un peu trop froide mais la couleur de la peau avait perdu son teint bleuté.

John avait caressé les longs doigts. Il avait si envie que cette main prenne vie et raconte une histoire. Il avait toujours considéré les mains de Rodney comme des êtres vivants à part entière. Il s'était mis à lui parler ... de lui, de Carter, d'Atlantis, tout en tenant la main immobile dans la sienne, la sentant se réchauffer progressivement.

**oOo **

Quelque chose réveilla John en sursaut. Il cligna des yeux et mis un moment avant de se rappeler où il était. Atlantis … _Merde_ ! Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Il soupira et regarda sa montre. Wow, près de cinq heures !

_//Sheppard ?// _

Ouch, c'était sa radio qui devait l'avoir réveillé. John lâcha la main de Rodney pour répondre … sauf que la main en question semblait avoir une toute autre idée. John fixa les doigts qui s'étaient refermés sur les siens puis leva les yeux vers Rodney. Une paire d'yeux bleus le fixait. John sourit et se pencha vers son propriétaire.

« Bonjour docteur McKay, je suis _si_ heureux de faire enfin votre connaissance. »

**FIN ! **_Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ! Naaaaan, je pense que je vais faire une petite suite, qu'en dites vous ? _

(1) Bon Ok, je suis un peu en retard, mais c'est l'intention qui compte : HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAVID !

(2) Post Traumatic Stress Disorder.

(3) Le fameux épisode Wormhole X-treme épisode 512, numéro 100 de la série SGC.

**Note 1** : Cette intrigue est inspirée d'une fic' anglo-saxonne pleine d'humour. Le problème c'est que j'en lis tellement que je suis incapable de me rappeler le nom de l'auteur ou le tire de la fic, mais je suis sûre d'avoir lu quelque chose dans ce genre, McKay y était l'auteur et c'était notre ami Ronon qui venait lui apprendre la bonne nouvelle. Humpf, comme c'est pénible de vieillir, ma mémoire ressemble à un morceau de gruyère où il y aurait plus de trous que de fromage !

**Note 2** : la pierre dont il est question ici, apparaît dans l'épisode 815, Citizen Joe//Rien à perdre de SGC. Ce gadget ancien, une fois activé par deux personnes ayant le gène ATA, les lie au travers de flashs. La pierre a été trouvée par un malheureux coiffeur et il vit toutes les aventures de SG1, au travers de O'Neill !


End file.
